In Which Aomine got jinxed
by meshi-chan
Summary: Di Sabtu pagi yang cerah, Aomine Daiki terkena jinx. Terinspirasi oleh sebuah Amerika Sitcom.


In Which Aomine got Jinxed

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor How I Met Your Mother

Rated : K+

Warning : Gaje, apaini

A/N : Well, the idea popped while I was watching How I Met Your Mother : The Silence of Jinx, Barney got jinxed. And I think it's kinda funny if I made the Generation of Miracles jinxed Aomine. Lol.

Jinx : Nasib sial.

Kalau di TV Series yang saya tonton, saat kedua orang mengucapkan sebuah kata bersamaan, dan salah satu dari mereka meneriakkan _'Jinx!'_ setelahnya, maka orang yang tidak menyebutkan kata '_Jinx'_ akan terkena _jinx_.

Orang yang terkena _jinx_ tidak boleh mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai orang lain yang hadir saat orang yang men-_jinx_-kan dia mengucapkan namanya, atau dia akan sial nantinya.

Enjoy~ Read and review?

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, seluruh anggota tampan yang berambut warna-warni tampak sedang berlatih di _gym_ SMP Teikou dengan bersemangat, diiringi sedikit canda dan tawa diantara mereka.

Dan sebuah perseteruan diantara pemuda berambut kuning dan biru tua merusaknya.

"Aominecchi, kemarin kau mencetak 30 poin, tahu!" seru Ryouta Kise, si kuning.

"Pembohong! Seingatku, aku mencetak 80 poin!" balas Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut biru muda itu.

"Hei! Perbedaan itu terlalu jauh! Aominecchi, kecil-kecil jangan korupsi poin deh! " seru Kise.

"Korupsi apa, Kise?!" balas Aomine kembali.

Semua ini bermula saat Satsuki Momoi, sang manager, hendak mengumpulkan data soal pertandingan kemarin, seperti berapa poin yang dicetak oleh masing-masing anggota _Generation of Miracle _dalam pertandingan kemarin dan Kise dengan senang hati membantu gadis berambut pink itu.

Lalu, pada saat itulah, sebuah argumen pecah diantara si _Ace Generation of Miracles_ dan si _Copy-cat Generation of Miracles _itu.

Aomine mengaku ia mencetak 80 poin, sementara Kise berkata bahwa Aomine hanya mencetak 30 poin pada pertandingan kemarin.

Beberapa anggota lain, hanya menonton persetuan itu tanpa ada niat untuk melerainya.

Midorima, menghela napas dan bergumam 'Idiot'.

Kuroko, hanya diam dengan muka _poker-face _miliknya.

Murasakibara, mengunyah makanannya dan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Akashi sedang mengikuti sebuah rapat di dalam sekolah, meninggalkan Momoi yang berkuasa di _gym _sekarang.

Momoi sendiri hanya menyipitkan matanya dengan heran menentukan perkataan siapa yang benar di antara Kise dan Aomine.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Kise dan Aomine bersamaan.

Satu detik kemudian, Kise menunjuk Aomine dengan telunjuknya dan muka licik lalu meneriakkan "_JINX!_"

Detik berikutnya, muka Aomine pucat.

Dan detik berikutnya, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Momoi tertawa.

"Selamat ya, kena _jinx_" tawa Murasakibara sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Virgo memang menduduki peringkat terbawah hari ini, nanodayo. Dan bila virgo dekat-dekat Gemini akan sial, nanodayo. Jadi wajar kalau mahluk ini terkena _jinx_ dari Kise, nodayo" jelas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, mencoba mempertahankan _cool_-nya. Padahal, pemuda berambut hijau itu siap tertawa kencang kapan saja.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama kau tidak terkena _jinx_, bukan? Selamat menikmatinya!" seru Momoi sambil memukul pelan punggung Power Forward itu sambil tertawa.

Mengapa sekelompok remaja berusia 14 tahun menganggap serius sebuah _jinx_? Semua bermula saat Kise baru gabung di klub basket.

..

"_Ooh, NBA." Ucap Kise dan Aomine bersamaan, dengan cepat, Kise berkata "Jinx" dan membuat Aomine menaikkkan alisnya dengan heran._

"_Kau terkena jinx. Artinya kau tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sampai aku atau Momoicchi yang ada saat aku men-jinx-mu, memanggil namamu atau, nasibmu akan sangat sial" Jelas Kise sambil menunjuk Momoi yang duduk di sebelahnya._

_Aomine mencibir, "Tolong deh." _

"_Kau, melanggar jinx itu!" pekik Momoi terkejut._

"_Kise, Satsuki. Aku sudah 13 tahun. Kau tidak bisa membuatku percaya dengan sink atau apalah itu karena aku takkan pernah percaya"_

Hari itu juga, Aomine kepala Aomine terkena 2 macam bola tepat di kepalanya, bola baseball dan bola basket.

Hanya sebuah gegar otak ringan memang, tapi Aomine tidak pernah lagi melanggar satu jinx pun, bahkan ia mulai melebih-lebihkannya.

..

Aomine melakukan aplus dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa itu, _Ace_-kun? Kau mau salah satu dari kami memanggil namamu dan mematahkan _jinx_-mu?" goda Momoi.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Mungkin tidak, _Ace_-cchi. Karena ini akan menjadi _jinx_ yang sangaaaat lama seperti lamanya rasa sakit yang diberi Akashicchi saat _Training Camp_ bulan lalu." Ujar Kise sambil tertawa.

"Saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam, bukankah begitu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil mencoba menahan tawanya.

Kise memang menjadi korban _bully_ dan_ jinx_ Aomine selama ini setelah kejadian Aomine di-_jinx_-kan. Sudah tak terhitungkan berapa kali Aomine mem-_bully _dan meng-_jinx_ model yang sedang naik daun itu.

Jadi, tak heran para anggota tim basket itu sangat senang saat Aomine terkena _jinx _kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, A…" Detik itu, muka Aomine mencerah.

"_Ace_-cchi" lanjut Kise dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Aomine hanya menggigit bajunya dengan frustasi, karena ia tidak boleh berbicara hingga Kise atau Midorima atau Momoi atau Kuroko atau Murasakibara memanggil namanya.

"Sudah saatnya masuk kelas, semua. Ayo kalian. Ganti baju, nanti kita telat" ajak Momoi sambil melirik jam tangannya dan memerintahkan anggota tim basket itu untuk mengganti baju mereka.

"Mungkin sedikit keheningan itu bagus." Ucap Midorima, disambut anggukan-sambil-menahan-tawa dari yang lain.

* * *

Bel pertanda selesainya sekolah telah berdering,

Aomine berjalan ke _gym _dengan tampang sangar dan kesal, membanting pintunya dan menemukan seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ sedang berkumpul.

"Oh, lihat." Kuroko menoleh kearah pintu _gym_ yang terbuka kasar oleh Aomine, dan detik itu Aomine mengira, sang bayangan, Tetsu-nya akan memanggil namanya.

"_Ace_-kun telah datang" lanjut Kuroko, tersenyum samar. Ia tampaknya tidak ingin melewatkan momen Aomine terkena_ jinx_ saat ini.

Aomine telah diberi harapan palsu oleh bayangannya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu di kelas, _Ace_-cchi?" goda Kise sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Aomine membuang tas-nya ke lantai dan mulai membuka dan menutup mulutnya tidak jelas, seakan berkata seperti,

"_AKAN KUBERI TAHU BAGAIMANA HARIKU DI KELAS BERJALAN, ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! Tadi, aku ditunjuk untuk membaca sebuah paragraf saat pelajaran dan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata sehingga sensei itu memarahiku habis-habisan, dan tadi guru olahraga menujukku untuk mendemonstrasikan dunk sambil menjelaskannya pada anak-anak lain dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa lalu sensei berkata untuk apa menunjukkan dunk jika pelajaran basket hanya mengajari lay-up. Maka dari itu, SEBUTKAN NAMAKU, DEMI SURGA! PANGGIL AKU!" _

Mungkin itu yang dikatakan Aomine tadi, berdasarkan gerak mulutnya.

Hening.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima, memecah keheningan, diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"_Ace_-kun, tolong berbicaralah agar kami semua mengerti." Ujar Kuroko.

Aomine berjalan tanpa niat ke ruang loker dan menemukan Akashi, sang kapten hendak menuju keluar.

"Ah, Daiki. Aku dengar kau terkena _jinx_ dari Ryouta, bukan?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Aomine hanya mengangguk tak ikhlas.

"Semoga berhasil. Dan, ingat aku bisa memanggil namamu tapi aku tidak bisa mematahkah _jinx _itu, Daiki." Ujar Akashi sambil berjalan keluar.

Rasanya Aomine ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu loker.

Mungkin ini karma dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

* * *

Latihan berjalan hening karena Aomine tidak berbicara, sehingga ia tidak beragumen dengan Kise ataupun Midorima ataupun Akashi dan ia tidak saling teriak meneriak dengan Momoi.

"Ah, Hari ini adalah hari yang tenang dan tentram." Ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas dan mengipaskan wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Apa kita sebaiknya membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terus sampai lulus nanti, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, melirik ke _Power Forward_ yang sedang terduduk galau di _bench_.

"Ide bagus, Ryouta. Bukankah kalian setuju?" tanya Akashi sambil menoleh kearah anggota tim lainnya.

'BAGUS APANYA DASAR PSIKOPAT SIALAN?!'raung Aomine dalam hati.

Aomine tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan diam-diam, ia mengambil _lucky item_ Midorima dan membawanya keluar _gym_.

Ternyata Midorima melihatnya.

_Lucky item_ Midorima hari itu adalah sebuah boneka kelinci putih, dan kebetulan pula adalah boneka kesayangan Midorima.

Midorima, sebagai pemilik barang yang baik dan menyayangi _lucky item_ berharganya, berlari mengejar Aomine yang telah mencuri _lucky item_-nya, diikuti Kise dan Momoi yang berlari di belakang pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Aomine sedang berdiri di atas kubangan lumpur, dan di tangannya adalah _lucky item_ Midorima yang siap dijatuhkan ke kubangan lumpur tersebut kapan saja.

"Aomine! Jauhkan tangan berdakimu itu dari _lucky item_-ku, nanodayo!" seru Midorima panik.

"KAU MEMATAHKANNYA, MIDORIMA! YES! KAU MEMATAHKAN _JINX _INI!" teriak Aomine dengan nada bahagia diiringi _background music : We Are the Champion_.

"MIDORIMA AYOLAAAAH" keluh Kise dan Momoi .

Detik berikutnya, Aomine berteriak, "_Jinx! Jinx!_" sambil menunjuk Kise dan Momoi dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Kise dan Momoi terdiam dan muka mereka memucat, sementara Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan balas dendam.

* * *

ENDING-NYA APAINI

Aduh fail banget saya kesal ;_;

Ini sebenarnya saya mengikuti plot How I Met Your Mother Season 8 Episode 11 : The Silenced of Jinx, dan saya mengakuinya. Karena episode tersebut sangatlah lucu dan saya berpikir, mengapa tidak membuat Aomine seperti itu?

Jika salah satu readers/reviewers merasa fanfic ini tidak pantas menghiasi fandom KnBI, dengan senang hati saya akan menariknya.

Review?


End file.
